Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown
| producer = Brandon Vietti | writer = Candie Langdale Doug Langdale | based on = | starring = Frank Welker Matthew Lillard Grey DeLisle Kate Micucci | music = | cinematography = | editing = | distributor = Warner Home Video | studio = Warner Bros. Animation | released = | runtime = 79 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown''' is a 2017 direct-to-DVD animated comedy mystery film, and the twenty-eighth entry in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. It was released digitally on January 31, 2017 and was released on DVD on February 14, 2017. Plot summary The Mystery Incorporated gang goes to visit the Crazy Q Dude Ranch, which is owned by Shaggy Rogers' long lost cousin, Tawny Rogers. When the gang arrives, the residents scream in fright at the sight of Shaggy, and claim he is a ghost. After the gang meets Tawny, she explains that years ago, the ranch was once haunted by a ruthless western outlaw named Dapper Jack and points out that Shaggy looks just like him, due to the fact that he is Jack's descendant. Tawny says Dapper Jack's ghost has been terrorizing the ranch and if he continues, she will be forced to sell it. Afterwards, the gang begins investigating so Tawny will not have to sell the ranch. After investigating Jack's grave, and a few close encounters with his ghost, the gang solves the mystery and decide to trap the ghost. That night at a rodeo with a grand prize of $10,000, Scooby-Doo helps a young boy get over his fear of horses while Shaggy rides a horse very successfully, much to the surprise of his friends. Later, Shaggy gives the prize money to Tawny to help her with the ranch. At that same moment, Velma Dinkley reveals that the ghost is actually a ranch hand named Kyle who was trying to steal the money. After this, the gang learns that Dapper Jack was not really an outlaw but a kind soul. The town sheriff Rufus Carmichael killed him and framed him for all those crimes and Kyle used the false legend for his scheme. However, the gang also learns that Kyle was not alone and Velma announces that a man named Rafe was working with him. After Rafe confesses that he owns the company that wants to buy Tawny's ranch, he then steals the money and runs away. He is chased by Shaggy and Scooby who force him off the track and retrieve the money. After Rafe and Kyle are taken to jail, Tawny thanks Shaggy and his friends for their help. The gang then drives off in the Mystery Machine and Scooby and Shaggy look out the window and see the spirit of Dapper Jack Rogers high on a cliff, smiling down at them. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Carlos Alazraqui as Larry *Max Charles as Buddy G *Gary Cole as Rafe *Jessica DiCicco as Desdemona Gunderson *Tania Gunadi as Carol *Eric Ladin as Kyle *Nolan North as David *Stephen Tobolowsky as Andy Gunderson *Lauren Tom as Sharon *Melissa Villaseñor as Tawny Rogers *Kari Wahlgren as Midge Gunderson *Gary Anthony Williams as Cook References External links * *Official trailer *Official trailer 2 Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s Western (genre) films Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:2017 animated films Category:2017 films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:Animated western (genre) animation Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Brandon Vietti Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films